Char's Days in Nido City
by Alpha29King
Summary: The story of a Gardevoir, a Gallade, their family and their friends when they move to a new house.
1. Moving Day

**Char's Days in Nido City**

**By: Alpha29King**

**Ch. 1: Moving Day**

**Sidenote**: The names these Pokemon have are the same ones I give them when I play the games. Don't go criticizing the names. Gardevoir is on the top of my list of favorite Pokemon.

Nido City is a place where Pokemon of different types can live in harmony. In the Whi

* * *

><p>te Plains District of the city, there is a moving truck in front of house 229 on Abomasnow Avenue. A group of four Machokes and a Machamp are moving boxes from the truck and into the lime-green two-story house. While the Machokes are still unloading the truck, an SUV pulls into the driveway. Out of the vehicle steps out a Gallade, a Gardevoir, two Kirlias, and three Ralts. When the Machokes were finished, the Gallade brings out his wallet and pays them for their work. The family starts unpacking the boxes and arranging the furniture around the house. By the time they were done, it was dinnertime.<p>

"Man, I'm starving honey," said Char the Gardevoir, "I wonder what I should make for dinner."

"Don't worry about that Char," said Knight the Gallade, "one of the Machoke from the moving company gave me these menus from various restaurant that have take-out and delivery."

"If we're having take-out, then we gotta get it from one that has food that the kids will like, 'cause you know how picky they are. Let me see those menus."

"I like how you care for our family and me. It makes you look cuter."

"I'm your wife, Knight, seriously don't patronize me. Let's go with either Chinese from Furret's China Palace or Italian from Blaziken's Bistro. What do you think honey."

"I say Italian. Just look at the family order, it's huge. And it's within price range, so yeah we're getting Italian then."

Knight gets his cellphone out and calls Blaziken's Bistro and places the family order for delivery. The Magmar on the other side of the line tells Knight that the food will be there in about twenty minutes.

Char goes to the foot of the stairs and yells up, "are you kids done unpacking and arranging your rooms yet."

From upstairs came the answer from the oldest child, Roger, a male Kirlia, "I'm already done mom, but Juliet needs a little help with her stuff. Arthur, Bianca, and Dorothy are finished as well."

Juliet, a female Kirlia, answered with, "don't be such a snitch Roger."

Bianca and Dorothy were female Ralts, yelled in unison, "We're just getting ready for our first day of school on Monday. It's going to be a lot of fun. YAY!"

Arthur, a male Ralts, "you two are so boring. At school don't get near me."

"Arthur, be nice to your sisters," yelled Char while going up the stairs to see what trouble Juliet was having. When she got to Juliet's room she asked, "so, what's the problem, honey?'

"Nothing, really mom, but I'm trying to make space for my hats," answered Juliet.

Char took in her answer and said, "Let's try this," she raised her arm and used the move Psychic to organize her daughter's thirty hats.

Knight came upstairs to see was all the commotion was about. When his wife told him about it, he went to check his children's rooms. He found Arthur playing his bass without the amp. All of his posters up on the wall. Then he checked Roger's room. Roger was practicing his violin. Bianca and Dorothy shared a room. They were stuffing their backpacks with school stuff. Knight went to the master bedroom and found his wife there looking a picture from their wedding day. Char was the shyest Kirlia back in their school days. What made him fall for her he'll never know? All he knew was that he wouldn't change anything in his life for anything.

When he started to walk up to her the doorbell rang. Knight ran downstairs to answer the door and found an Ampharos with the delivery. The Ampharos handed Knight his order and asked, "You just moved in?"

"Yeah, we just moved in today," said Knight

"Great, let me the first to say, 'Welcome to Nido City,' it's a fabulous place," said the Ampharos, "my boss, a Blaziken named Giovanni, somehow knew you were new to town so he's giving you guys a discount. So your total with discount will be twenty-five hundred Pokebucks."

Knight paid and the Ampharos bid him good night. Knight took the food to the kitchen, prepped the plates and served the appetizers first, then the entrées, and put the desert in the fridge. He lastly poured the drinks in glasses. He went to the foot of the stairs and called everybody to dinner. Char came to the dining room first sat down across from Knight and waited for the children. They soon came in and sat down and they all ate.

Juliet asked where they got the Italian food and her father answered, "One of the Machokes that helped with the moving gave the menus of the restaurants that have take-out and delivery. So I ordered from a place named Blaziken's Bistro. Pretty good, huh?"

They all agreed the food was delicious, when they were all done eating; Knight got up and got the desert, which was an Oran berry cheesecake and cut it into fourteen slices (two slices to each). After dinner, all of them sat in the living room and watched a movie to pass the time. After the movie, the whole family went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Char<strong>_-A Gardevoir, once shy as a Ralts and Kirlia. Married to her high school sweetheart, Knight. Mother to five children. Upon marrying Knight, she to wanted to be there when he got home everyday.

_**Knight**_-The most outgoing Gallade during his high school days. Char's innocence and shyness pulled him towards her. Ultra happy with his life. Gave his wife the courage to come out of her shell. A rookie cop for the NCPD transferred from PTPD.

_**Roger**_-A Kirlia. Char and Knight's first child and son. Likes classical music, love songs, and classic muscle cars. Spends his free time playing racing games. Third Grader.

_**Juliet**_-A Kirlia. Char and Knight's second child and first daughter. An avid beret collector and paints as a hobby. Spends her free time reading romance novels. Second Grader.

_**Arthur**_-A Ralts. Char and Knight's third child and second son. A soft and classic rock fanatic. Spends free time practicing his electric bass or watching TV. First Grader.

_**Bianca & Dorothy**_-Twin Ralts. Char and Knight's twin daughters. Both love school and can't wait to grow up. Big baseball fans. Like Sky City Fearows. Kindergarteners.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Nido City**_-A large city with the largest diversity of Pokemon types and species living in harmony. Named after the kingdom that existed there a long time. The kingdom was ruled by a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen. The city's sport teams are decent. The baseball team is the Nido City Venomoths. The basketball team is the Nido City Nidorans. The Football team is the Nido City Tyranitars. The Soccer team is the Nido City Medichams.

_**Amkkoro**_-The country/region where Nido City is located. With only twenty-seven cities and a hundred-fifty-nine towns, it's the largest country the world. Since its about the size of the U.S. and half of Canada combined (Hawaii and Alaska not included), the cities and town are well spaced out. Four cities and eleven towns are military bases. There are thirteen counties in Amkkoro.

**Note**: Nido City and Amkkoro are made up, so don't go looking at any maps of the Pokemon world. I should know, I came up with it five minutes ago. I might put my made-up map on .

See Ya! Don't wanna be ya!


	2. Welcome to the neighborhood

**Char's Days in Nido City**

**By: Alpha29King**

**Ch. 2: Welcome to the neighborhood**

Char was the first one to wake up the next morning and went downstairs to the kitchen. She thought of what to make her family for breakfast and decided to make Custap Berry pancakes. When she checked the fridge for ingredient, Char noticed that she needed to go grocery shopping and soon. Char got her materials and went to pantry for the flour. She was surprised at how almost empty the pantry was. 'Okay, that's it, I need to go shopping today,' she thought and started to make the pancakes.

Knight came into and surprised her by hugging her waist from behind her and asked, "What are you doing, honey?"

"I'm making Custap Berry pancakes for breakfast," answered Char, "Oh, and we need to go grocery shopping today."

Knight just smiled, kissed her cheek and went to do last night's dishes. When he was finished, his wife asked him to wake up the kids so they can eat breakfast.

The little ones came to the dining room with their father right behind while carrying Bianca and Dorothy playfully. They all sat and ate. After breakfast, the kids went to their rooms and did their individual things. In the kitchen, Char and Knight doing the dishes from breakfast.

"So what do we need from the grocery store," Knight asked.

Char answered, "Basically, everything."

The doorbell rang and Char went to see who it was. She opened the door and saw a Lucario, a Lopunny, a Buneary, and a Riolu. "Can I help you?" asked Char.

The Lucario answered, "Sorry for disturbing your morning ma'am, we're your neighbors. We just wanted to welcome you the neighborhood. My name is Silver and this is my wife."

"The name is Mage," said the Lopunny, "okay kids, introduce yourselves."

The Buneary introduced herself, "My name's Coco."

"My name ish Aawon," said the little Riolu, Aaron.

Gallade came to the door and said hello. He then yelled to the kids to come downstairs and say hello to their neighbors. They came down and introduced themselves to Silver and his family. Char invited them inside and they accepted. Coco went to play with Juliet, Bianca, and Dorothy, while Aaron went and played with Roger and Arthur. Char and Mage went to the kitchen, while Knight and Silver stayed in the living room.

Silver was the one to break the ice, "So, what brings you to Nido City?"

"I asked for a transfer from Psychic Town PD, plus our little apartment wasn't enough for us," explained Knight.

"So you're a cop, eh. So am I. My rank is Lieutenant, what's your rank?"

"I'm just a rookie. Want some brandy, Lieutenant Silver?"

"Sure, if you're offering, rookie!"

Knight went to his liquor cabinet, got two crystal glasses, and poured the brandy in them. He walked back the armchairs handed Silver a glass.

"No ice, Knight?"

"This brand of brandy doesn't need ice. It comes from Artic Cliff, so it is cold on its own. Plus it has a hint of mint and Cheri Berry."

"Cool and spicy."

Knight just nodded and looked in the direction of the kitchen and said, "Looks like our wives are getting along."

Wife talk…

In the kitchen, Char and Mage were chatting up a storm. Char then sighed.

"What's wrong Char?" asked Mage worried.

"Nothing much, it's just that we just moved here and I need to go grocery shopping since our fridge and pantry are basically empty," answered Char.

"Don't you worry I'll show where the grocery store, ok."

"Yeah, ok."

"Good, go ask your husband for money, and we'll go."

Both of them left the kitchen. Char asked to borrow some money.

"What for?" Knight just asked sweetly

"Mage is going to accompany me to the grocery store, since she knows where it is and I need to buy a lot of them."

"Okay, here are ten-thousand Pokebucks and the car keys."

Silver also gave his wife money, "Here's eight-thousand Pokebucks, buy some oatmeal, the cranberry kind."

"Sure."

With that, Char and Mage got into the Knight's SUV and drove off.

Girl talk…

Upstairs, the girls were in Juliet's room talking about life in the city. Juliet was brushing was brushing Dorothy's hair and Bianca was trying on Juliet's gloves while Coco was telling them about Nidoria Academy. The place sounded pretty nice.

"The teachers are super nice and so is the principal. The nurse is sweet and very kind. The lunch ladies are great, oh, and the janitors too. Most of the high schoolers are cool, but the rest are big, dumb meanies. Mrs. Verity, the Kindergarten teacher is the favorite among the students," explained Coco.

"Do you know the second grade teacher?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Her name is Ms. Reba."

"Nice."

"Nice," repeated the twins.

Boy talk…

The boys were in Arthur's room talking about rock music, cars, sports, and video games. Arthur was practicing his bass with the amp down low. Roger and Aaron were playing a racing game. Roger was winning when Aaron pulled an amazing comeback and won the race.

Aaron then said, "I wanna be a racecar driver when I grow up."

Arthur raised his head and said, "I want to be a rockstar and be famous."

Roger smiled and added, "To be an action movie star."

Right then they all started laughing 'til they couldn't breath.

_**Silver**_-A Lucario. Police Lt. for the NCPD and partnered with Knight. Met his wife while working a case in his rookie days. Char and Knight's neighbor.

_**Mage**_-A Lopunny. Silver's wife and mother to his two children.

_**Coco**_-A Buneary. Silver and Mage's only daughter. First Grader

_**Aaron**_-A Riolu. Silver and Mage's very energetic son. Preschooler.

_**Mrs. Verity**_-An Infernape. The academy Kindergarten teacher.

_**Ms. Reba**_-A Mawile. The academy second grade teacher.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Psychic Town**_-An all-psychic town eighty-two miles west of Nido City. Non-psychic types aren't allowed to live there. The citizens are stuck-up and suck-ups. Good thing Knight got his family out of there before they all started acting like douche-bags.

_**Artic Cliffs**_-A large town at the most northern part of Amkkoro. A former all-ice town. The Pokemon are very open to the outside. A popular brand of brandy is produced here and sold all across the country. What makes it special, is that no matter how hot it may be, it stays ice cold. They also mix in mint and freshly squeezed Cheri Berry juice, making it cool and with a kick.

**Note**: I'll try to give Char's family and Silver's family proper last names. It isn't easy to do. It's like trying to come up with cute and cool nicknames that are appropriate for your Pokemon in the game without using twice. Maybe I'll give all of the characters last names, we'll see.

Good Night Weaksauces [^o^]


	3. The NGS & The Buzzy Diner

**Char's Days in Nido City**

**By: Alpha29King**

**Ch. 3: National Grocery Store & The Buzzy Diner**

Mage showed Char the route to the grocery store. The National Grocery store is the only non-chain, family owned grocery store in the city.

"Take a right here and it is a straight shot to the store," directed Mage.

They entered the parking lot and took a spot right in front of the store. They entered the shop and each grabbed their own shopping cart. First, they went to the produce section. Char got a pound of Oran Berries, apples, bananas, lettuce, carrots, and potatoes. Next was the frozen foods section. They both got mint-chip ice cream. Char also grabbed some frozen vegetables.

In the refrigerated section, she picked up some milk, yogurt, cheese, cream cheese, and butter. From the grains section, Char got four boxes of cereal that were on sale, two two-pack loaves of bread and some bagels. Mage went and got thick cranberry oatmeal for Silver. They went to get drinks next, then to pick up the rest of their lists.

After about forty-minutes, they went to the checkout line. The Absol in the front had two shopping carts full of groceries. While the Absol was unloading the carts the cashier, a Nidorina, started a conversations with her.

"Are you planning to break your record today, Mrs. Harmony?" asked the cashier.

"Good morning Katrina," said Harmony, "no, not today."

"How's the hubby?"

"Jack's great," Harmony said, "but last week was hell for him and Evan."

"Why?" Katrina asked worried.

"Remember that huge explosion in the Steel Hill District?" Harmony explained, "I was alone at home for five days. When Jack finally got he was shaken up, he had to drive back and forth between the disaster site, the morgue, and the hospital."

"Yeah, it was a disaster," commented Katrina, "okay, your total will be fifty-thousand Pokebucks.

Harmony got the cash out of her purse and paid the young cashier. The Katrina gave back the change and took both carts outside.

"Okay, next in line please," said Katrina.

Char moved up in front of the register while the cashier started scanning and bagging her groceries. She sees a recipe book on the magazine shelf, picks it up, and skims through it. When Char is finished, she puts it with the groceries.

"You're a new one, eh, ma'am," the cashier told Char, "are you new in town?"

"Yes," answered Char, "yes I am."

"Welcome to the National Grocery store," Katrina said, "you total comes to eight-thousand-fifty Pokebucks."

Char paid, got her change, and took her groceries outside. She waited three minutes for Mage. When she came out, they went to the SUV and started to unload the carts and load the truck. They got in and left.

"Yo, Mage," whispered Char, "I am hungry."

Mage smiled, "Me too. Let's go to the Buzzy Diner."

"The what?" retorted Char.

"The Buzzy Diner," laughed Mage, "the food there is great."

"Okay, Mage, lead the way."

At the Buzzy Diner…(stomach growling)

Char drove for three minutes when they reached the diner. The place had a sixty's after-school hangout kind of feeling. It looked like an oversized trolley car. Even the wheels were in place for a decorative look. It was red all over with blue cursive writing on the white panels beneath the windows. The big, green neon sign on the roof was enough to attract customers. The parking lot was packed full. Luckily, Char got a break when a bunch of teenagers walked out of the diner, climbed in into a van, backed out and drove off somewhere. She parked the truck and they climbed out.

The moment they entered the restaurant, an Illumise greeted them, "Welcome to both of you."

Mage returned the greeting, "Good morning Duchess."

"Who's your friend Mage?" asked the Illumise.

"Oh, I almost forgot," blushed Mage, "Char, this Illumise is the owner of this diner."

"The name's Duchess," she introduced herself, "I run the diner along with my husband, Victor. So, what brings you to Nido City?"

"My name Char, I just move in yesterday with my husband and five children."

"Fascinating," smiled Duchess, "here's your menus, take a seat and one of the waitresses will be with you in a few."

Char and Mage sat in the booth next to the window that was right in front of the SUV. While skimming through the menu, they started discussing their hobbies, family, and life. They tried to decide what to order. Everything on the menu sounded good. From the biscuits and gravy to the triple cheeseburgers. From the salads to the pies and cobblers.

A Ninetales came to take their orders, "So what will it be ladies?"

"Morning Dia," Mage greeted the waitress, "I'll take the grilled-cheese biscuits with a side of coleslaw and large coffee."

"I will have the triple cheeseburger with a side fries and a large chocolate milkshake," ordered Char, "I'll also have a slice of cheese cake."

"Will that be all?" asked the Ninetales.

"Yes," Char and Mage said in unison.

With that, the waitress left.

"Wow, you sure are a hungry one," Mage commented on Char's order.

Char only shrugged.

Six minutes after more chatter, their food was brought to them. The cheeseburger was big. It was almost as wide as the plate. The milkshake was in a thirty-ounce glass. Mage's dish was four cheddar-baked biscuits overstuffed with hot, bubbly cheese. The coleslaw was definitely fresh.

Char and Mage started to chow down. Char was amazed at how flavorful her burger was. The fries crispy were on the outside and soft on the inside. Her milkshake was cold and smooth.

"Wow, the food is really good here," Char said about the food, "how do they get the food to come out just right?"

"Most of the dishes are secret family recipes," Mage answered, "Duchess inherited it from her grandparents the day she married Victor, which was about three years ago."

"How did you come to find this place?" Char wanted to know, "I bet it was by accident."

"It was by accident," started Mage, "it was my first date with Silver. He had only been a cop for a week. We met on his third day on the force. The details on how we met will come at a later date. We were looking for a place to eat.

"It was raining. He drove for an hour," Mage continued, "we got a flat right in front on the diner. We ran inside to stay dry."

"Then what happened?"

"Duchess' grandfather was nice enough to call for a tow truck. That old Volbeat insisted we stay and eat while we wait for the tow truck," told Mage, "he even gave us a large sundae for couples on the house and called a cab for us when we were done.

"That's what I call an accidental romance," grinned Char.

"I guess you're right," agreed Mage.

They continued to eat and talk. It took fifteen minutes for them to finish. They paid and left. On the way, they were trying to decide when to come again, but with the family. Mage then suddenly figured it out.

"How 'bout after the talent show in October."

"What talent show?"

"It's this talent show that the academy holds every year," explained Mage, "it's a fundraiser and a student motivator."

"That sounds great," Char said in agreement.

"Yea," smiled Mage, "now lets go home before we make our husbands worry."

They laughed the rest of the way home.

_**Katrina**_-A Nidorina. Part-timer at the National Grocery Store. Tenth Grader.

_**Harmony**_-An Absol. Housewife and regular at the NGS. Expecting baby soon.

_**Jack**_-A Mightyena. An ambulance driver and paramedic. Harmony's husband.

_**Evan**_-A Typhlosion. A paramedic and Jack's partner. Mrs. Verity's husband.

_**Duchess**_-An Illumise. Owner of the Buzzy Diner. Enjoys the gossip from town.

_**Victor**_-A Volbeat. Co-owner of the diner. Duchess' husband. Enjoys poker.

_**Dia**_-A Ninetales. Waitress at the Buzzy Diner. SHINY and a single mother.

**Note**: I'm still trying to think of last names. Whether or not you guys review, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. Nevertheless, I'll gladly read and hope to get some inspiration for the story.

So, PEACE OUT BITCHES. ]:o}


	4. First Day

**Char's Days in Nido City**

**By: Alpha29King**

**Chapter 4: First Day of School and of Work**

**Sidenote**: I'm making it that mammal-like Pokemon give birth like real world mammals and the only ones to lay eggs are the reptile-like and bird-like Pokemon. This way the story is more interesting to read. Oh yeah, one more thing. Thank you Calvarygirl15 for the suggestion, but 'Blade' is a too common a name. But I might use it on another Gallade that's going to make an appearance soon. So thank you. And for the last name I've chosen, well you'll just have to read and see.

One week later…? Monday Morning

"Kids," called Char from the foot of the stairs, "you're gonna miss the bus if you don't hurry." She smiled as they came down. She crouched down gave them each a kiss on the cheek before they walked out the door.

Knight came down and hugged his wife. He then swung her and held her from falling on her back. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes. He then started kissing her passionately as he pulled back up. Char then wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a moan as Knight tightened his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Char had a flirting smirk on her face. All he could do was twirl her in a short waltz. God, he loved her. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," he sweetly whispered in her ear.

Char pulled away from his warm embrace, confused. She asked, "What for?"

Knight pulled her back into his arms and positioned his chin on her head. He rubbed her back and answered her questions, "For being my only reason to reject confessions from other girls and all those marriage offers my parents tried to force on me."

"You're welcome, honey," she blushed. He chuckled

At the bus stop…

"Here it comes," Coco told everybody when she saw the school bus turn the corner.

As the bus rolled to a stop, all the children started to line up to hop on board. It was a big green bus. It was about thirty-feet long. The name of the academy on the side read, 'Nidoria Academy,' was printed in brightest white ever. The borderlines above and beneath the name were cherry-red. The academy logo was on the rims and as a hood ornament. It was also painted on the end of the bus. The windows were all tinted.

The doors swung open and a laugh came from the inside. "Looks like we got some new faces today, Ehh."

The young psychic-types were in front and were nervous. Arthur said, "Hi," when he saw the bus driver.

"Ahhahahaha, no need to be afraid," the driver encouraged them in. He gave another hearty laugh when climbed in slowly. "Ahhahahaha. The name's Tony, but everybody calls me Big Tony. You can me Big, you can call me Tony, or you can call me Big Tony. Heck, you can call me B.T. for all I care," he introduced himself. Then he asked, "So what are your names?"

Roger introduced himself and his siblings, "I'm Roger, my sister Juliet, my brother Arthur, and the twins Bianca and Dorothy."

"Nice to meet you yung'uns. Find a seat and sit down. Now," he paused with a great big smile on his face, "ALL ABOARD THE NIDORIA ACADEMY EXPRESS!"

With that, all of the other young Pokemon climbed in and took their seats. The academy logo was even embossed on all of the seats. The seats even had seatbelts. Roger sat next to the window behind Tony. A teenager sat next to him. Roger stared. The teen noticed this and smiled.

"H-Hi," Arthur nervously opened up to the teen.

"Good morning little one. I'm Juan," replied the teen, "are you new in town?" Roger just nodded for an answer. "I was chosen to run the academy's student store this year. It sells from school supplies and towels for the pool to snacks and ice cream."

Roger looked at him in awe. Ice cream in school sounded nice.

Back at the house…

Knight and Char were dancing in the living room. They stopped when it was time for Knight to go to work. Before he left, Char went to the kitchen and came back with a lunch he had prepared for him. Knight raised a brow when he saw the lunchbox.

"Is that my old school lunchbox?" he asked in confusion. 'I know I threw that tin box away,' he thought. She nodded with an embarrassed look on her face. He knew it was his old lunchbox even though it looked clean. The lightly carved-in heart with his and Char's name in the middle. The flower sticker Char gave him during their first date was still stuck there. Arthur's hospital wristband from when he was born was still hanging from the handle. Knight was only seventeen and Char was sixteen when they became parents. He smiled, took box from her hands, and said, "Thanks Hun."

"Go. You'll be late for your first day as an NCPD officer," Char hugged him, "just be careful."

Knight nodded and left. He climbed into the passenger seat of Silver's black sedan and Silver drove off. Char closed the door and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast when the doorbell rang. She went to see who it was. It was Mage. And she brought a large jug of her homemade carrot and orange juice and somebody else.

"G' morning," greeted Mage.

"Morning Mage," Char greeted back as her eye fell on the Espeon.

Mage noticed this and said, "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? Char this is Susan and this," she motioned to the stroller with a sleeping Eevee, "is Sunny. Susan and her husband Shadow, he's an architect, live on the other side of your house."

"Nice to make your acquaintance," nodded Char.

"Same here," bowed Susan.

Mage just smiled until she said, "Now that we're all acquainted with each other lets have breakfast," as she hurried both of them inside.

At the academy…

The bus pulled up behind five other buses. All the passengers departed and walked to their part of the school. When the psychic siblings got off, they stared at the academy in wide-eyed amazement.

Nidoria Academy was an ancient castle built from great stone blocks. Two huge banners hung down from either sides of the entrance. Flags wave in the wind every ten feet along the top of the outer wall. The banners and flags had the school logos and were in the school colors. The large, hand-carved, oak double-doors were well polished. It was a grand site.

"Come on, guys," Coco's call brought them back from their trance, "this way. I'll show you where your classes are. Lets start with Bianca and Dorothy first."

They nodded and followed Coco and Aaron inside. Through the oak doors was the former throne room, as there were two thrones at the end of the room. There were two statues sitting on the thrones. They went through the passageway to left and turned to the first door on the left. Coco opened and greeted the teacher, an Infernape sitting in her desk.

"Hello, Ms. Verity."

The Infernape looked up and greeted back, "Why hello Coco. I believe you got the wrong room."

"I know Ms. Verity," Coco explained, "Bianca and Dorothy just transferred here and they'll be in your class. I was just showing them where your class is located."

"Welcome you two. Come in. Come in," Miss Verity said while swinging her arms signaling them both to enter the room. They entered and went to the desk.

Coco closed the door and said, "Aaron go to your class please." The young Riolu nodded before trotting to his preschool class. Coco sighed and continued, "okay. Roger you're next. Follow."

Coco took Roger to his class and introduced him to Ms. Georgiana. Then she took Juliet to her class and introduced her to Ms. Reba. When Coco closed the door to the second grade classroom, she turned Arthur and smiled, "Now follow me before we're late."

Arthur followed her to the first grade classroom and opened the door. Coco called out the Vespiquen at the front desk, "Good morning Ms. Nina!"

The Vespiquen looked up saw them and smiled. Coco grabbed Arthur's arm pulled him into the classroom. The bug-type then asked, "Who's this handsome lad?" Coco explained everything. "You're going to have fun in this class," Ms. Nina promised.

At the eighth police precinct…

"Well everything seems to be in order Mr. Everglade," stated the chief, a Ledian named Red.

Silver walked to the chief's desk and grinned, "Yo, chief. I got a suggestion."

"What's your suggestion, Lieutenant Nightwinter?"

Keeping the grin on his face he answered, "I want Knight here as my partner. I've been partnered with so many other guys that I never got along with. I get along just fine with him. And not just because we're neighbors."

Red nodded while taking a sip of his coffee. He then gave out a heavy sigh before he spoke, "You do make a good argument. I always want the officers to get along with one another. Fine, the rookie can be your partner."

Before Silver and Knight left the chief's office, Silver added, "Even if I make it as detective, Knight stays as my partner." With that, they left the chief to enjoy his bagel, coffee, and newspaper.

Silver escorted Knight to the locker-room. The lockers were all black with the slots that hold the nametags at head height. There they changed into their cop uniforms.

"You have a cute lunchbox," Silver picked on his new partner.

Knight just smiled, "Yea, that's my old box from my school days."

"I noticed the carving," said Silver wanting the details.

"I embarrassed her that day since I did it in front of her," he chuckled.

"What about the flower sticker?" craved Silver.

"Our first date. She had bought a book of stickers and gave me one," he explained.

"And the plastic bracelet?" asked Silver before drinking from a water bottle

"The day Roger was born. I was seventeen and Char was sixteen," said Knight with a glad smile on his face.

Silver choked on the water. He tried to talk while gasping for air, "Wait…What? How"

Knight grabbed his gun and attached the holster to his belt. He then proceeded with a low tone, "It a really long story. I'll tell you later."

Silver nodded and finished putting his uniform on. When they were both done changing, they left the locker-room and headed for the garage. They climbed into their squad cruiser and went to start their and patrol. While patrolling, Knight told his story.

Back at the house…

After breakfast, the ladies talked about their lives a home and their families. Mage and Susan commented Char on how good the meal she'd prepared was. She showed them the recipe book she had bought the previous week. Mage and Susan skimmed through the book, hand copying the recipes they would like to try. As soon as they were done, they went to the living room and watched a movie. Throughout the movie, they made comments or remarks about the characters or the storylines of some scenes. They laughed like crazy.

Mage and Susan wanted to the secret on how Char kept her young appearance after having five kids.

"C'mon, tell us. Please!" Susan pleaded.

"Yea, please, please, please," Mage joined in the pleading.

Char looked down at her hands on her knees and sighed, "It's not a secret at all, I'm just twenty-four."

Both of her friends stared wide-eyed at her, gawking.

Mage finally asked, "What…? How…?"

Char sighed again. This is going to be hard explaining this to her friends. Harder than she thought. Char continued, "I gave birth to Roger when I was sixteen. Juliet at seventeen. Arthur at eighteen. And the twins at nineteen."

"It must have been hard on you two," Mage said in shock.

Char shook her head, "No, not really. Knight moved out of his parents' house at sixteen into his own apartment. I moved in with him when I got pregnant. Knight and I struggled for a while. We were both still in high school. He was accepted into the Vista County Police Academy. Roger was born two weeks before Knight's high school graduation. I planned on dropping out, but Knight encouraged me to finish high school with honors. Two month after Roger was born, Knight's parents' house burned to the ground while they were asleep. Knight was left with a big inheritance. I graduated a week before Juliet was born. We got married by judge three days after giving birth to Juliet. The doctor, the nurses, and the other patients in the hospital were happy to be our witnesses."

In awe Susan asked, "What made you move here?"

Char gave another sigh before continuing, "The entire town pretty much shunned Knight and I. Knight promised me that when he was finished with the academy and found us a house out of town we would move. He kept that promise. Even though he had three extra mouths to feed with Arthur and the twins. But Knight didn't care about those details, all care about was getting us out of there."

Both Mage and Susan were crying when Char finished telling her families life story, then they realized what time it was. They bid good day to Char and left to their own separate homes. Char got up from the couch and went to do some housecleaning.

_**Big Tony**_-A Blastoise. A big-hearted bus driver for Nidoria Academy.

_**Juan**_-A Quilava. A tenth grader with small eyeglasses on his nose. He runs the student store for the academy.

_**Ms. Georgiana**_-A Parasect. The third grade teacher. Became a teacher after getting a Degree in childcare.

_**Ms. Nina**_-A Vespiquen. Even though she always looks angry, this bug-type is really sweet (not a reference to the honey).

_**Red**_-A Ledian. The chief for the eighth precinct of the NCPD. He's not seeking a higher position in the force.

_**Susan**_-An Espeon. A housewife like Char and Mage. Loves ginger ale.

_**Shadow**_-An Umbreon. A famous architect for Nido City. Met Susan at design unveiling of a new building the city planned to build.

_**Sunny**_-An Eevee. Shadow and Susan's six-month-old son. Adores his dad.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Vista County**_-The county where Psychic Town is located. This county is known for having the best shoreline view for sunsets. Also, the best herb farms are here.

**Note**: The last name I chose for Knight and his family was Everglade. Don't criticize me, it came to me while watching _Miami Animal Police_ this morning. The last name I chose for Silver and his family was Nightwinter. It came to me like this. I started to type this story at night during the winter.

I GOTTA BOUNCE. PEACE OUT MAGGOTS! (^o^)

**(Military Salute)**


	5. Char and Knight's night out

**Char's Days in Nido City**

**By: Alpha29King**

**Chapter 5: Char and Knight's night out**

**Sidenote**: Sorry for the wait. I've been working on several other fics. While I only got a few out, why not check 'em out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A week and a half later...**

"FREEZE! STOP RIGHT THERE! OR I WILL SHOOT!" Knight yelled as he chased his perp, a Primeape, down the crowded sidewalk with his taser drawn. It didn't take long for him to catch up, and as soon as he was close enough, Knight let loose fifty-thousand volts of electricity. The criminal went down instantly and the Gallade cuffed him, and called it in. Knight read him his Miranda Rights, "You have the right to silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If…"

Knight went on as Silver brought the squad car over. When his partner finished, Silver helped Knight put the perp in the back seat (well, actually throwing him in, knocking him out unconscious). Then they were on their way back to the station. On the way there, they made small talk.

"Any plans tonight?" Silver asked his partner in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'm taking Char to one of those fine dining places in the Coin District for dinner and maybe a movie," Knight said with a smile on his face, "ever since the kids were born, we haven't had a moment to ourselves without an interruption."

Silver nodded in agreement, "I know man, same here."

"So you and Mage don't mind watching them while we're out, do you?" Knight asked.

"Not at all buddy," the lieutenant answered, "Coco and Aaron are gonna jump with excitement, I just know it."

They laughed a bit before reaching the Eighth Precinct. They booked the perp and headed out for a few more hours of patrol. This time, Knight drove the cruiser. And it's only ten in the morning.

Nido City is a pretty large place. It is split into ten districts and every district has a precinct. The district that Knight and Silver patrol is known as the Eighth District, and it's the one with the least amount of crime. The one with the most crime is the Wharf District by the marina.

Char hadn't packed any lunch for Knight, being that it was Thursday, the day that they agreed he wouldn't take a home-packed lunch to work. So at noon, Knight and Silver stopped by a fast-food joint for some lunch. Ordering and grabbing their trays, they sat down to eat.

"You tell your wife about what happened Tuesday?" the Lucario asked.

"Yeah," the Gallade muttered, taking a bite out of his burger.

"What did she say?" Silver asked with his mouth full.

"You don't wanna know," Knight replied.

"I understand," the other fighting-type nodded. "I had a hard time keeping Mage from going into a panic attack."

They laughed as they remembered their near-death experience two days ago. They were in a high-speed pursuit. The chase left the city streets and entered the busy highway. The runners were a pair of burglars, a Toxicroak and a Weavile, that had broken into a rich Pokemon's home and ripped off over a billion in merchandise and valuables. The big, supercharged truck left the highway for a dirt road with thirteen police cruisers still on its tail. Somewhere along the way, Silver and Knight's car lost control and rolled more times than a pro-race car on national television. Their car landed on its roof once it stopped rolling. If not for their seatbelts, they would have died or come out seriously injured. Their comrades caught the crooks, but not before they torched the truck along with the stolen goods when they ditched it. They climbed out of the totaled cruiser, virtually unscathed and laughed it off.

Such an event would have traumatized any Pokemon, but not these two. They refused to take the paid leave that Chief Red suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Everglade residence…<strong>

Char was sitting on the emerald-green couch, watching a talk show while drinking a glass of orange juice. She had just finished cleaning the kitchen. She was glad that her children were well behaved and only concentrated on making a mess in their rooms. That morning's breakfast was her husband's personal favorite. Blueberry waffles with butter and lots of syrup on top. Strawberry syrup. Knight has always had a sweet tooth. And apparently, the twins had inherited it.

Looking up at the clock on the wall and seeing the time, the Gardevoir shut off the TV and got up. Thursdays were minimum days at the academy. It let out at one o'clock, and it already twelve-fifty-seven. It was a fifteen-minute bus ride for her kids to get home. So she walked into the kitchen to prepare some after-school snacks.

'Some celery sticks and peanut butter should do nicely.'

Once that was done, she went upstairs and ran the hot water. While waiting for her tub to fill up, she opened her bedroom closet and chose a black satin dress that she has never had the chance to wear. Char just hoped that it fits for tonight. Setting the dress on the bed, she returned to the bathroom and closed the door. After pouring some bubble soap into the water, she stepped into the tub and let herself sink in.

"Never to old to enjoy a bubble bath, ahh," Char sighed relaxingly.

After thirty minutes of soaking in the tub, she washed herself and climbed out. Once she dried herself, Char exited the bathroom in a soft white bathrobe and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper. Still wearing her robe, she left her room and headed downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she saw her kids eating theirs snacks and joined them.

"So how was school today?" the Gardevoir asked.

"It was cool, mom," Arthur smiled. "I learned about the king and queen that ruled this country when it was a kingdom."

"My class learned about the history of Psychic Town," Juliet muttered.

"We drew a picture of the family and showed to the class," Dorothy and Bianca said in (creepy) unison.

"I befriended some of the high schoolers," Roger chuckled, knowing he had the best day. "One of them, a Quilava named Juan even taught me how to do a Fire Punch. And I promised him that I would use it wisely."

"You what?" their mother snapped her head to face her oldest child in shock.

"I know Fire Punch," the older Kirlia said innocently.

Char sighed then returned her attention to her kids. "We'll talk about it later. For now, go and do your homework.

"Yes, mom!" all five kids replied in unison, and went to their rooms.

"What am I gonna do about that one?" Char asked herself. "Oh well, nothing I can do now, but go and start getting ready for tonight."

After cleaning her children's mess, she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. She only did her make up and brushed her hair and put her earrings on. Finishing up, she turned away from the large silver-framed mirror on the wall and exited her room, deciding to help the kids with their homework. Since Dorothy and Bianca were kindergarten, they didn't have any homework. Arthur had to do a short autobiography on himself. Juliet did the same as the last few days. She had to read a chapter from a book that her entire class was assigned, and write a small report about what happened in that day's chapter. Juliet didn't mind, she loved reading. Roger just had simple math homework.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later…<strong>

Knight came home and kissed his wife, who was still wearing her bathrobe, on the lips before going to take a shower. Char took this chance and slipped into her black dress, then she proceeded to pick out Knight's outfit for the night. Afterward, she filled a bag with necessities for her little ones while they stayed at Mage's house tonight.

'No school tomorrow, being a teacher workday.'

A knock at the door took her from her thoughts. Char ran out of her room and flew down the stairs. Some Pokemon would wonder why she didn't just teleported downstairs. Her answer is that she doesn't know the move Teleport, which was true. She never bothered to learn it. Upon reaching the door, Char grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door to see her favorite Lopunny on the other side. After a quick hug, she let Mage in.

"Oh! My! God!" Mage gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Char, darling, you look fabulous!"

"Thank you, Mage," the Gardevoir smiled, then turned her head to face the stairs. "Kids, Mage is here to pick you up!"

Immediately, there were sounds of running coming from the second floor, as the Everglade kids got their few personal things ready.

"They're excited," Mage said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course they are," Char agreed. "It's their first sleepover ever."

"I want details," the Lopunny muttered.

"Wait… What?" Char was dumbfounded.

"I said I want the details of your night out," Mage made herself understood. "And I want them tomorrow."

"O-kay," Char was trying to think of something to say. "Actually, I have a personal plan. Do you promise not to let slip and tell anybody."

"Not even Silver?" Char shook her head. "Okay, I promise."

Char moved to face Mage's ear. "I'm planning to go for number six.," she whispered.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Mage asked, worryingly.

"I'm sure," Char nodded. "I miss holding a baby in my arms, besides, I'm still in my prime."

Not long after, the two Kirlias and three Ralts came down. Each of them was carrying a backpack full of their personal stuff. Char picked up a duffel bag from the couch and handed it to her friend. Mage said her goodbye and led the young psychics to her house just as the sun was starting to set. About five minutes later, Knight came down the stairs and saw his wife putting on a pair of black high heels. He then let out a whistle.

Char countered with a whistle of her own when she saw her husband. Knight wore a pale blue dress shirt and a pair of black slacks with a pair of black dress shoes hasn't worn since Dorothy and Bianca were baptized. His badge clung to the black leather belt that kept his pants up. Even when he was off-duty, he was never off-duty. He was trying to fix a dark grey necktie and starting to get frustrated. Char got to her feet and went to help her poor husband with a smile on her face. After helping him out, she gave kiss on the lips.

"There," Char said. "That should do it."

"Okay let's go," Knight muttered, putting on his coat, which was hanging from his arm.

Char nodded, grabbed her coat from the coat rack, and put it on. Then she grabbed her purse from on top of the coffee table, and let Knight lead the way to their SUV. After locking the door behind her, Char walked to the vehicle and accept the open door that Knight held for her. Taking her seat, the Gallade closed it and walked over to the other side, getting into the driver's seat. He pulled out his keys from his coat pocket and ignited the engine.

"So what are we doing first?" Char wondered.

"First, we're having dinner," Knight replied, pulling out of the driveway. "Afterward, we're going to the movie theater."

"You planned ahead, didn't you?" she asked.

"Hmmm, maybe," he grinned.

Char shook her head. "Whatever."

"So, anything new with the kids?" Knight turn to face his wife when he stopped at a red light.

"Not much," the Gardevoir answered, then hesitated before sighing. "Except that Roger learned Fire Punch from a high schooler."

"Really?" he asked, slowly stepping on the accelerator when the light turned green.

"Yeah," Char nodded. "You should have a talk with him."

"Who? Roger or the high schooler?"

"How 'bout both!" Char replied.

"Okay," the Gallade nodded. "What and who is the high schooler?"

"A Quilava named Juan," she said.

"Oh I know him."

"You do?" Char was surprised.

"He lives on our street," Knight explained. "He lives with his uncle, a Typhlosion named Evan, and his aunt, an Infernape named Verity. He's a paramedic and she's a teacher at the academy."

"Why does he live with his uncle?" she asked in wonderment.

"From police records I read, Juan's mother died birthing him, and his dad, who was a security guard at a bank, was killed while trying to stop some bank robbers. He's a good kid. He and his friends volunteer at the homeless shelter on the weekends."

"Oh," Char muttered, saddened by the mood-turning subject. "Let's change the subject."

"Alright, hmmm," Knight thought for a minute to find something to talk about. The rest of the way, he got nothing but green lights. "I wonder what your sisters and family would say if they knew you befriended a normal-type Pokemon. Since I was a single child and my parents are dead, I don't have to worry about their criticism."

"Of all my five sisters, only Kel wouldn't care how I live my life. My brother, Alec, is a somewhat open-minded. But my mother and father are too much of traditionalists."

"Yeah, I remember the day I met them. Your parents did-" Knight cut himself off, noticing that they were pulling up to the restaurant. "We're here."

Char looked up ahead and read the restaurant's name from a sign that hung over the doorway. It read 'Ratchet's' in bright green cursive letters over blue background. When Knight pulled the SUV up to the front, a ballet service member kindly opened the passenger for Char. Knight climbed out as another member handed him a ticket and climbed into the driver's seat to park the large vehicle. Knight took Char's arm and they walked in. They were greeted by the host.

"Welcome to Ratchet's," the host, a Sableye, said politely. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Why yes," Knight replied with a short nod. "It under the name Everglade."

"Okay," the Sable understood and checked the reservations binder on the pedestal. "Ah, yes! Here you are. Come with me and I take you two to your table."

"Alright," Knight nodded in agreement. "Lead the way."

The host seated them at a table near the window. "The waiter will be with you shortly." With that, the host left two menus and walked back to the pedestal.

"Wow," Char said with an impressed tone, picking up her menu. "I never thought I'd ever set foot in a restaurant like this."

"Anything for my wife."

"Sweet," Char threw him a mock smile.

After a few minutes of small talk while reading their menus and listening to piano player fill the room with a soothing melody, their waiter… no, waitress, an Ursaring, came to their table.

"Good evening," the waitress greeted. "I'm Amber and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Are we ready to order?"

"Yes we are, thank you," Char said, putting down. "I'll have the salad as an appetizer, the chicken parmesan for the entrée, and the orange biscotti as the dessert."

"Alright," Amber wrote it down. "How 'bout you sir?"

"For an appetizer, I'll have the tomato bisque," Knight started, "the sirloin for the entrée, and the raspberry chocolate peppermint mousse as my dessert."

"What would you like to drink?" the Ursaring asked after writing down Knight's order.

"I'll have…" Knight said, looking at his menu again. "…the lemon iced tea."

"And I'll have a pink lemonade," Char order after reading her menu again.

"Alright," Amber said, putting the pen into her shirt pocket and picking up the menus off the table. "I'll be back with your drinks in a bit."

With that, she left the couple to enjoy themselves.

"I wonder what the kids are doing right now?" Char wondered.

"Don't know," Knight replied.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Nightwinter residence…<strong>

The children are doing two separate things. Aaron was having his mother read him and the Everglade twins, a few storybooks that they brought with them. They even had one that surprised Mage. Since the academy placed stickers on the books of it library to show what grade reading level the books were. The one that Bianca and Dorothy brought was a novel considered to be at a ninth-grade reading level. Mage didn't complain, so she started reading to them.

Silver was in the kitchen, playing a board game with his daughter and the other three Everglade kids. The game they were playing was Life. By a lot. The spinner kept stopping at high numbers for him. And Roger was in the lead. It wasn't long before he was the one to make it to the end first. He finished with four kids, a pet, the largest house, and retiring from the best paying job there was.

"You cheated, Roger!" Coco exclaimed, slamming her little fists onto the table.

"How could I cheat at Life," Roger countered.

"Calm down, Coco," her father said coolly. "How 'bout we go watch a movie?"

"Okay," the little Buneary nodded and ran out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Can't wait for CSI to start," Roger muttered.

"You like that show?" the Lucario nearly gasped.

"Yeah," the older Kirlia replied. "So does my mom. But since she's out with dad, she's gonna want me to tell 'er what happened."

"Okay. While everybody is watching a movie, you and I are gonna watch CSI in my office."

Roger only nodded.

As Silver said, at ten PM, while Mage, Coco, Juliet, Arthur, Aaron, Bianca, and Dorothy were a fairy tale movie, Silver and Roger snuck off to watch Crime Scene Investigation. When the clock hit eleven, it was time for bed. Juliet, Bianca and Dorothy slept on the floor of Coco's room in sleeping bags they brought. Roger and Arthur had also brought sleeping bags and slept in Aaron's room. After making sure that the children were asleep, Mage and Silver made their way to their bedroom. Mage got there first and jumped onto the bed. Silver came in a few minutes later and saw his wife laying on the bed in a sexy, seductive and inviting posture.

"C'mere big boy," Mage said in an inviting manner.

He knew what she wanted and wasn't about to deny his wife. So he closed the door behind him and locked it, then joined Mage under the covers. They were lucky that the walls were soundproof.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Knight and Char…<strong>

Char and Knight walked out of the movie theater, hand-in-hand. They had just finished watching a romantic comedy, and were heading home from their pleasant night. When they reached the SUV, Knight did the gentlemanly thing and opened the door for her for the second time that night.

Dinner had been amazing, and Amber was courteous, so Knight left a nice tip for her. When they reached the movie theater, Knight realized that they were early. Way early. So to pass that time walked to the park that was just across the street from the theater and took a ride on the swing set of the park's playground. It reminded them of their first date.

Knight connected his MP3 and played 'Your Man' by Josh Turner and sang along with it. His singing voice aroused Char and she couldn't wait to get home. On the long drive home, Knight went through almost all the love songs in his MP3. They were half-way through 'Why Wait' by Rascal Flatts when Knight pulled into their driveway. Knight noticed that the lights at Silver's house were out, so he knew that they were already asleep. His analog wristwatch said it was already midnight.

Char didn't wait for her husband to come open the door for her. She ran to the front door and unlocked it. Immediately, she walked inside, hanging her coat on the rack. The Gardevoir flew up the stairs and into her bedroom. She slipped out of her heels and stripped out of her dress. When Knight walked into the bedroom, he noticed that his wife was completely naked. All her clothes were on the floor. Her dress, heels, stockings, garter, undergarments, everything. It didn't take Char to figure out that Knight was in the room with her. She pulled Knight by his tie towards the bed for a night of passion. Her wish for a sixth child would definitely come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Kel<strong>-A Gardevoir. Char's sister. Out of six girls, she is the oldest at the age of 29.

**Alec**-A Gallade. Char's only brother.

**Amber**-An Ursaring. A waitress at Ratchet's.

**Montague**-A Sableye. The host at Ratchet's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with other fics. I mentioned that Char has four other sisters, so don't worry. I'll not only introduce Kel and Alec but also her entire family. And I'll be introducing generation 5 Pokemon after I write my Christmas chapter.**

**Leave your reviews and thank you for your patience.**

**GOOD NIGHT!**


	6. Together for Thanksgiving

**Char's Days in Nido City**

**By: Alpha29King**

**Chapter 6: Together for Thanksgiving**

**Summary: Halloween has come and gone. Now our favorite psychic couple is getting ready for the next great holiday of the year. Thanksgiving.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I will stop using Pokemon currency, because it hard to the math with it, and I'll start using the currency that I'm most familiar with. This way, it'll be easier to understand.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Char and Knight walked down the aisle of the grocery store. She held the list while Knight pushed the cart. The kids were at the Nightwinter's, while their parents shopped. They were shopping dinner tomorrow night for when family and friends could come over to celebrate the giving of thanks. The table would be full of veggies and appropriate desserts. That the way she decided for the Everglade family's Thanksgiving dinner to be since the day she married him.

After their date night, Char found out she was pregnant. Knight was ecstatic with the news, while the kids had mixed feelings about it. They were lucky that there was an unoccupied bedroom, so they chose to make it into the nursery. Knight decided to take his time preparing it since the baby was still about eight months away.

So not to stress herself, Char directed her husband to what they needed the next night, even reaching the higher shelves for the things that were higher up. They weren't even halfway done getting the things she needed. The things that were barely in the cart were a few packs of flour, three gallons of buttermilk, a few pounds of fresh fruits, berries and veggies, a can of pumpkin pie filling, and ten large containers of cream cheese. Char kept crossing out what they've got and looking at the paper with the deals she picked up at the door.

"Knight," she stopped at the meat section. "How much are the turkeys?"

The Gallade looked at the price tags. "Hmm… seventy-two cents a pound."

"And the hams?" Char added.

"Eighty-seven cents a pound," he replied.

"Get the one of each, and make sure that they're the heaviest," she ordered.

"Yes honey," Knight muttered.

After getting the two meat products, the moved on to the drinks and beverages.

"Can you get five bottles of white wine and two cartons of orange juice," she said.

"Mmhmm," Knight nodded, grabbing the wine bottles from a shelf then the juice cartons from the fridge.

"Ah crap," Char realized she missed a few items.

"What is it?" Knight asked, putting the orange juice in the cart.

"We missed a few things from the dairy section," she answered, embarrassed.

"Tell me what they are, I'll go get them," he offered.

"We need some sour cream, a large block of cheese, and some whipped cream," Char listed.

Knight ran to get the things they have missed, smiling. He loved that embarrassed look on her face. After an hour or so of shopping, the last thing they got were four twenty-four packs of soda and a twelve pack of beer (at Knight's suggestion), they checked out and left.

* * *

><p>At home, Knight offered to help, but she waved him off. After he left to play poker at Shadow's house with Jack, Evan, and Silver, she called Susan and Mage for their help in preparing a few things that needed to be set overnight before cooking. Mage did as instructed and emptied the wine bottles and orange juice into a large plastic tub, before slowly dipping the turkey in it to marinate overnight. Once she saw how many piecrusts Char had made, Susan's jaw dropped.<p>

"How many pies are you going to make?" Susan was curious.

"A lot," Char replied without not taking her eyes off the crust she was rolling out.

"Why so many?" Mage cut in.

"Knight has huge sweet tooth, and apparently the twins inherited it," the Gardevoir said, while putting the rolled out crusts into pie tins. "Thanksgiving is the only day I allow them to eat as much dessert as they want."

"You don't mind if me and Mage bring our own dishes to compliment the dinner tomorrow, do you?" the Espeon asked.

"Of course not," Char smiled, putting the covered pie tins in the refrigerator. "I don't mind."

It was an hour before they were done. Knight came back right after Mage and Susan left. Then Char shuffled throughout the house, cleaning everything she got her hands on. Knight had learned the hard way to stay out of her way when she got like this. So he went to do the only she assigned him. Clean ALL the bathrooms in the house, and that meant making them spotless and sparkly. Juliet enjoyed helping her mother out, though it did make it seem like cleaning hurricane swept through the house. Whenever she did a chore, Char made sure she did it well and thoroughly.

"Almost finished," she whispered repeatedly to herself through her heavy breathing, even though she was already done with kitchen, halfway with the living room, with the dining room still to go.

Knight had just finished cleaning the two downstairs bathrooms when he walked into the living and saw his wife on her knees, scrubbing a green paint stain from the bright white carpet. It hurt him to see his wife stressing herself like this. And all that stress was definitely not good for the baby. He knelt down to be at eye level with Char and pulled her into a hug, which caught her off guard.

"Take a break, okay honey," he whispered lightly into her ear. "You're stressing yourself."

"No, I'm not," she said, trying to push herself out of the embrace.

"Yes you are," Knight countered. "And it's not good for the baby."

"I want it to be perfect tomorrow," Char was trying to hold in her tears.

"I know and it will," he promised, looking up at the antique grandfather clock. It read three-thirty in the afternoon. "Why don't you go to the spa and relax yourself. Heck, if you want you can take Mage and Susan with you."

"But what about the chores?" she asked after managing to pull away.

"I'll finish 'em," the Gallade said before kissing her forehead. The bewildered look on her face almost made him burst out laughing. "Don't worry, I've got five extra pairs of hands to help me upstairs."

Char searched his face for sign that this was all a joke. She found none. She also knew that he wasn't going to stop until she did what he asked.

"Alright, fine," she gave in, which made him smile. "I'll go to the stupid spa, but you owe me."

"That's my girl," Knight said, helping her up. "Why not also get the full experience while you're there. I promise that by the time you come back, the house will be so damn spotless."

"For your sake, you better hope so," Char threatened, only to cause Knight to chuckle.

Char called her friend and they agreed to go with her to the spa. Their husbands gave them enough money for the full experience as well. After they left, Knight ordered the kids to clean their rooms thoroughly. Since Juliet's room was always clean and organized, he ordered her clean and vacuum the dining room. Studying the green spot a bit wasn't getting anywhere, so pulled out his cellphone from his shirt pocket and dialed Shadow.

"…Yo, Shadow, it's me, Knight… Can I borrow your Rug Doctor… To clean my living room carpet… You wanna help me clean my house, why?… Oh, okay… Seeya in a few."

* * *

><p>The next day, Knight got up nice and early, before the alarm clock went off, and reset the alarm. It was five-thirty in the morning. He wanted to let Char sleep in a bit, since she went to bed a little later after getting a few things ready in the kitchen. Her day at the spa had done wonders for her complexion and her mood.<p>

Knight exited his bedroom and softly, closed the door behind him. Then he proceeded to wake up his kids. They promised to get up early to help without complaining, and they kept their promise. After leaving them to shake off their sleepiness, he went downstairs into the living room. The green spot was gone and the whole carpet looked brighter that ever. His promise to his wife was kept, even though he had to get the help of Shadow and Silver. The dining table was spotless and sparkling due to the polish. So were the chairs. ALL the bathrooms were so clean, that you could practically eat off the toilet. Char was impressed when she came home from the spa.

Knight entered the kitchen and set five bowls on the table and poured some cereal into them. Then made him self some instant coffee and grabbed a cranberry bagel from the pantry and bit into it immediately. Roger was the first one to come into the kitchen, followed by Bianca and Dorothy, then Juliet, and finally Arthur. He explained to them the game plan while they ate their cereal. Once they were done with the somewhat short breakfast, they set to work.

The twins were given the job set the tablecloth on the dining table. Knight came in later and arranged the tableware and silverware. Roger vacuumed the living room and used his psychic powers to suppress the noise. Arthur did the breakfast dishes and Juliet placed the finished pies in the fridge, ready to be baked later. Knight took the turkey out of the marinade, placed it in a turkey pan and stuffed it with the stuffing that Char made the night before, and covered it with aluminum.

The Gallade decided to wait until ten before putting the turkey in the oven. At about six-forty-five, they were done, so the kids sat down on the couch. They were getting ready to watch the annual Thanksgiving Day parade on TV live from Guardian City. In the meantime, Knight started making potato salad, which was one of the few things he knew how to make.

Being a part-psychic had its advantages, because at around nine o'clock, Char woke up and he could sense that she was PISSED. So he did the only thing he could think of, he started the espresso machine and made a full breakfast for his angry wife. After setting a full cup of coffee and a plateful eggs, bacon, and toast on the table, he sensed murderess intent behind him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he teased. "Your breakfast awaits, milady."

"You fucking bastard," Char snarled in a low tone so the kids would hear, as she took the chair in front of the morning meal. "You messed up the entire day."

"No need to get mean and no I didn't." Char was going to argue, but her husband cut her off. "Ever since the day you moved into my apartment with me back in Psychic, I've studied your cooking style, so that one day I could give you a day off. I know how to cook a turkey now."

"You didn't have to reset the alarm clock," she said after swallowing a bite of the toast.

"Of course I did," he retorted, placing a hand on her abdomen. "I don't want you getting stressed and losing our baby because you miscarried. Besides, the turkey is already stuffed and I was just about to put it in the oven."

"You spoil me," the Gardevoir said, then giggled once her plate was empty.

"Because I love you and the spoiling is not over, now go watch the parade with the kids," he said softly and kissed her.

Char refilled her cup and headed to the living room. "You owe me double."

Knight chuckled, placing the dirty dish in the sink and set the oven to the right temperature. "I know."

* * *

><p>By the time their friends started to arrive, Char in the dining room helping to arrange the food. The turkey and ham were set up right to each other at the center of the table. Around them were a platter of buttermilk biscuits, three gravy boats, a large bowl full of mashed potatoes, and few other delicacies. The pies were in the oven.<p>

The Rybak family (Shadow and Susan) walked in first. They were followed by the Nightwinters and the Cormacks (Evan and Verity). Juan invited his friend who were polite and well mannered. The Prescotts (Jack and Harmony) were the next arrive. The last two guests to appear were unplanned and a total surprise to Char. When she opened the front door, she saw two of the few Pokemon she thought she'd never see again. Her brother, Alec, and sister, Kel, were standing right in front of her.

"How'd you find me?" Char asked, glaring at them.

"With a little help from Psychic PD," Alec admitted.

"May we come in?" Kel asked politely.

"Fine, come in," Char said, sighing and opening the door wider to let her siblings in. "I was just about to start Thanksgiving with some guests of mine."

Char led to the dining room and introduced them to her friends. Once the quick introductions were done, they sat down and said Grace, after which the guys grabbed their plate and went to the living room to watch the football game. The girls and ladies stayed in the dining room and chatted. Char reconnected with her sister. The only two girls in Juan's circle of friends, Elisa the Pikachu and Ashley the Flaffy, were good conversationalists.

After the game was over, Knight went into the fridge a pulled the twelve pack and led the men down to the basement for some poker, while they waited for the pies to be done. Arthur brought down his video game console from his room and connected it to the TV and surround sound. When the desserts were ready, the boys were barely finishing a round of one-on-one in a shooter game. They took turns and went through a tourney tree to see who was the best. It was a shock when Roger and Aaron made it to the finals. In the end, Roger barely managed to take the win. Aaron, for a five-year-old, was good.

Just how Char had predicted, Knight and the twins went overboard with the pies and cheesecake. It was about eight at night when everybody said their goodbyes and headed home. Since Jack and Harmony didn't live in the neighborhood, they had to drive, but the pregnant Absol wouldn't let her drunken Mightyena of a husband behind the wheel, so she drove. Juan's friends would be sleeping over at his uncle's house. When Kel and Alec were about to leave, Char offered to let them stay the night.

"Its okay, Char," Kel said calmly. "Alec and I are staying at hotel."

"I insist," Char pushed on. "Besides, Alec is drunk and you don't know how to drive."

"Alright, fine! You win," the older Gardevoir gave in. "I don't want Alec to get into trouble with your husband, him being a cop and everything."

The sisters hugged, then turned to go back into the kitchen, but stopped when Juliet came stampeding down the stairs, yelling.

"IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE!"

At that, the five children slipped into their sweaters and ran out. The four adults came followed behind at their own pace. The stood outside, facing the sky with their mouths open, hoping to taste some snowflakes. Knight gently took Char's hand and led her into the snow, where he spun her in a waltz.

"First, you help me this morning and now you're dancing with me in the snow," Char said, trying to hide the surprise in her voice. "So, my knight in shining armor, what's next?"

"Guess," he whispered, smiling.

"Hmmm…" Char thought for a bit. "Nothin' in mah noggin."

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, pulling her closer, that their horns rubbed against each other, and kissed her.

From the porch, Alec and Kel sat on the bench.

"I guess Little Char did okay," Alec admitted, smiling.

"Yeah she did," Kel nodded in agreement. "Though I am a little jealous that little sis got married and started a family before me."

"Aren't we (hic) all."

* * *

><p><strong>Character List-Juan's Friends<strong>

**David**-A Charmeleon. Ninth grader, babysitter, jock.

**Marcus**-A Heracross. Seventh grader, neighborhood troublemaker, BMXer.

**Benjamin**-A Lombre. Tenth grader, culinary prodigy.

**Nick**-A Machoke. Tenth grader, biker.

**Ashley**-A Flaffy. Eighth grader, preppie.

**Elisa**-A Pikachu. Eighth grader, preppie.

**Isaiah**-A Grovyle. Ninth grader, car expert.

**Jose**-A Luxio. Ninth grader.

**Chris**-A Marshtomp. Ninth grader.

**Michael**-A Nidorino. Ninth grader.

**Anthony**-A Combusken. Eighth grader.

**Daniel**-A Noctowl. Tenth grader.

**Andrew**-A Croconaw. Ninth grader.

**Israel**-A Totodile. Sixth grader, child prodigy, nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>New Location(s)<strong>

**Guardian City:** A city similar to the NYC, in size and population.

* * *

><p><strong>What do think? I know it's not a lot of detail like I wanted as well some of you guys, but I was in a real big hurry. I just hope you enjoyed it. Review and wait for chapter 7, my Christmas chapter.<strong>

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING & MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**(screw happy holidays)**


End file.
